If Today
by Milu Georgia
Summary: If Today... was your last day." Diesem Gedanken muss sich auch Bella stellen, als ihr Freund Edward in einen schweren Autounfall verwickelt wird. Vollständige Summary im ersten Kapitel ALLE MENSCHEN
1. Kapitel 1 POV Edward

**Twilight**

_**Unfall - Edward**_

„Verdammt _nein_ Emmett! Außerdem muss ich mich konzentrieren!"

Genervt seufzte ich auf. Konnte er nicht einfach seinen Mund halten? Wieder und wieder nervte er mich mit seinem nörgeln, Rosalie betreffend. Sie war unsere Schwester und gleichzeitig seine Frau. Abstoßend, würden einige sicher denken, aber es war keineswegs illegal. Wir alle waren von Doktor Carlisle Cullen und seiner herzensguten Frau Esme adoptiert worden. Zwar nicht alle zur selben Zeit und vom selbigen Heim, trotzdem waren wir über die Jahre hinweg ein Herz und eine Seele geworden.

Ich war _der Erste_ gewesen. Nachdem die beiden mit mir im zarten Alter von 12 Jahren nach Seattle gezogen waren, stießen wir auf Rosalie und Jasper. Beide waren Geschwister und schon früh Waise gewesen… Mit Rosalie, der blonden Schönheit kam ich weniger gut klar. Oft lagen wir uns in den Haaren, wegen belangloser Dinge. Wären die anderen nicht gewesen, wären wir dem jeweils anderen schon lang an die Kehle gesprungen. Trotzdem war sie eine Schwester, die ich nie missen wollte. Sie war halt Rosalie und so hatte ich sie zu akzeptieren.

Jasper. Unglaublich schweigsam und beobachtend. Das war mir als aller erstes aufgefallen, als der sechs Jahre ältere Junge fortan mein großer Bruder geworden war. Nicht selten kam es vor, dass wir schweigend beieinander saßen und stundenlang kein Wort mit einander wechselten. Er beruhigte mich, schien zu spüren, wie es mir ging und steuerte meinen Sorgen und Ängsten jedes Mal erfolgreich entgegen. Irgendwie hatte er im Waisenhaus einen sechsten Sinn dafür entwickelt. So, wie es zum Beispiel mir nicht schwer fiel, die Gedanken anderer zu erraten. Nun gut, das mochte auf den ersten Eindruck etwas heftig klingen, aber so ähnlich war es tatsächlich.

Ihre Blicke, die Augen, die Gesichtszüge…

Sie waren wie offene Bücher. So ergänzten Jasper und ich uns ganz gut. Zwei Jahre später stießen wir auf einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung auf Alice und dessen besten Freund Emmett. Die beiden hatten sich sofort in unsere Herzen gestohlen. Die eine aufgedreht und immer gut gelaunt, schien niemals Wetten zu verlieren. Im Poker war sie ein Ass! Ihre schwarzen kurzen Haare, die blasse Haut und die feurig roten Lippen hatten es Jasper angetan. Sie wurden wenige Monate später ein Paar.

Emmett. Er war… ein sehr eigensinniger Charakter. Mit ihm konnte man den typischen Blödsinn erleben, den ein frühreifer Erwachsener erleben wollte, er war der große Bruder, immer zur Stelle, wenn er gebraucht wurde und er war Emmett. Einfach Emmett. Schwer zu beschreiben, sein Name sollte einen Adjektiv zieren. Chaotisch liebenswürdig halt.

Doch er konnte mir auch tierisch auf den Geist gehen. Wenn er zum Beispiel wie jetzt ununterbrochen von der bevorstehenden Geburtstagsfeier für seine Frau redete. Unglaublich, schoss es mir völlig abwegig durch den Kopf. Auch Rosalie und Emmett hatten sich gefunden. Ein Jahr, nachdem Alice und er ebenfalls in Seattle auf uns gestoßen waren, zogen wir nach Forks, als er ihr seine Liebe gestand. Auf unserem Grundstück heirateten sie schließlich. Doch was Geschenke anging, war sie noch anstrengender, als in diesen, schon zwei Jahre zurückliegenden Tagen.

„Jetzt komm schon, Ed! Dir muss doch was Besseres einfallen, als ein** Schal**!", stieß er empört aus und raufte sich die Haare. Zusammen mit Jasper saß er angeschnallt hinten auf der Rückbank, zwischen ihnen ein paar Spielkarten. Sein Blick war auf mich geheftet, Unglaube spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

Seufzend richtete ich meinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Bevor ich antworten konnte, warf er nochmals ein: „Komm schon Jazz, jetzt sag doch auch einmal was dazu!".

Wieder warf ich meinen Blick in den Rückspiegel – und wunderte mich. Die blassen Gesichtszüge des blonden, schweigsamen Jungens hatten sich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzerrt. Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf, als wollte er uns sagen: _‚Sie würde sich über alles freuen, was mit Mode und Schmuck zu tun hat.'_

Leise über seinen leichten Sarkasmus lachend wandte ich mich wieder der Straße zu und ignorierte Emmetts wütendes Gemurmel. Auch er schien zu erahnen, was Jasper ihm hatte verschweigen wollen. Es wurde ruhiger. Während die beiden hinter mir bei einem einfachen Pokerspiel zockten, wanderte meine rechte Hand zum Radio und schaltete das etwas veraltete Model ein. Rauschen. „Na toll.", grummelte ich, unbemerkt von den beiden, vor mich hin. So alt war mein Volvo doch gar nicht. Trotzdem gab der Empfänger langsam aber sicher seinen Geist auf.

Öfters wandte ich meinen Blick nach unten, im verbitterten Versuch, einen anderen Kanal rein zu bekommen. Musik war eine große Leidenschaft meiner Seits. Mein Zimmer, dessen eine Wandseite eine Glasfront zierte, war überfüllt von Regalen, allesamt mit CDs, DVDs und sogar Schallplatten.

„Emmett, wolltest du das Ding nicht schon lange mal reparieren?", maulte ich schlechtgelaunt meinen Bruder an, während ich verbittert das schmale Gerät wieder abschaltete. Brachte ja doch nichts. Ich würde mich nur ärgern und Carlisle war, was unsere Gesundheit anbetraf, übervorsichtig. Bei einer Grippe durften wir nicht einmal alleine in die Küche hinab schlurfen, um uns einen Tee zu machen…

Nicht ablenken lassen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf! Auf die Straße achten!

Schließlich wollte ich meinen Führerschein nicht los werden. In Forks war das überlebenswichtig! Wir wohnten einige Kilometer außerhalb, in mitten des Waldes.

Doch es war zu spät.

Ich hatte den Truck vor uns nicht kommen sehen.

Nicht gesehen, als der jungen, blonden Frau ihr Handy unter den Sitz gefallen war.

Nicht gehört, als es anfing zu klingeln und sie verzweifelt danach mit ihrer Hand fischte.

Nicht bemerkt, dass der Regen die Fahrbahn gefährlich glatt machte.

Und so hörte ich den verzweifelten Aufschrei hinter mir nicht mehr, als ich mit vor Anstrengung verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck das Lenkrad herumriss.

Ich spürte nur noch den Aufprall, der die Luft aus meinen Lungen presste, mich nach vorne riss… und ich bewusstlos wurde.


	2. Kapitel 2 POV Emmett

_Hallo Leute, danke für's reviewen und abbonieren! Hier das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß damit und vergesst nicht, zu reviewen. ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**T****wilight**

_**Unfall 2 - Emmett**_

„Emmett, wolltest du das Ding nicht schon lange mal reparieren?", maulte mein schlechtgelaunter Bruder vom Fahrersitz. Edward. Langsam sah ich auf und beobachtete ihn, wie er dabei war, das Radio mit Blicken zu töten. Wusste er eigentlich, wie furchteinflößend er manchmal war?

„Hey, Kleiner. Komm runter, ja?", versuchte ich ihn leicht angesäuert zu beruhigen. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich abgesehen von Schule nur Freizeit hatte. Den Aushilfsjob in der Werkstatt ließ sich nicht von allein erledigen. Jasper stupste mich an, schenkte mir einen warnenden Blick und deutete dann weniger mahnend auf die Karten vor uns. Seufzend fügte ich mich – um keine Sekunde später erschrocken hochzufahren.

„Verdammt!", rief Edward aus, biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte fieberhaft auf einen Punkt vor uns. Mein Blick hob sich weiter und erblickte einen dunkelblauen Truck. Einen, der direkt auf uns zu hielt. Jasper schrie auf, irgendetwas von wegen Edward solle ausweichen.

Ich war wie gelähmt. Und nachdem alles wie in Zeitlupe vor mir abzulaufen schien, ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell.

Mit quietschenden Reifen versuchte Edward die Geschwindigkeit aus dem Wagen zu nehmen und riss das Lenkrad herum. Zu spät, denn der Truck steuerte immer noch auf uns zu. Ich schloss die Augen, hörte aber genau was danach passierte.

Ein lautes Krachen, als Metall auf Metall traf erfüllte mein Gehör, ich keuchte auf, als zeitgleich ein heftiger Ruck durch unseren Wagen ging und ich nach vorn, dann nach hinten gerissen wurde. Tatsächlich fühlte es sich so an, als wäre jemand dabei, meinen Körper so schmerzvoll wie möglich aus einander zu reißen.

Ich wollte schreien. Brüllen, dass ich unbändige Schmerzen hatte. Aber ich hatte durch den Zug meines Gurtes während der Prozedur keine Luft mehr in meinen Lungen, mit der ich mich hätte bemerkbar machen können. Doch noch war _es_ nicht vorbei…

Der andere Wagen prallte vorn in Höhe unseres linken Scheinwerfers auf. Ein Ächzen vom Fahrersitz, ein ersticktes Keuchen neben mir. Plötzlich wirbelte die Welt um uns herum – oder war es lediglich das Auto, das gerade durch die Luft wirbelte und letzt endlich gegen den Baum am Straßenrand prallte?

Keine Ahnung, denn da verlor ich das Bewusstsein.


	3. Kapitel 3 POV Jasper

**Twilight**

_**Unfall 3 - Jasper**_

_Au._

_Verdammt._

_Das tut weh._

Langsam richtete ich mich auf. Um mich herum nur einsame Dunkelheit. Was zum Geier war hier passiert? Und überhaupt – wo war ich?! Ich versuchte mich auf zu richten. Die Schwerkraft zog mich allerdings seitlich nach unten. Immer noch blieben mir die vernünftigen Schlüsse verborgen. Erst, als ich den schneidenden Gurt an meine Brust gepresst spürte, wurde mir so einiges klar. Und die Erinnerungen kehrten schließlich zurück.

„**Scheiße! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"**

Ich fluchte unbewusst vor mich hin, während ich ächzend umher sah. Immer noch nichts zu erkennen. Wann würden sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben, wo ich doch bis eben – Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig gewesen? – im Schein der Deckenleuchte Karten gespielt hatte. Das Licht… Es war auch kaputt. Wie wahrscheinlich so vieles anderes. Aber das war Nebensache!

Meine Stimme zitterte aus Angst vor der Antwort, die ich bekommen würde. Ob sie sich schwer verletzt hatten? An andere _Möglichkeiten_ mochte ich gar nicht denken…

„Edward?"

Keine Antwort. Meine Hände wurden feucht vor Anspannung. Dämliche Angewohnheit.

„**Edward?!"**

Ich wurde nachdrücklicher. Nervöser. Ein verzweifeltes Lachen erklang aus meiner Kehle. Dabei war ich es doch immer, der die Gefühle der anderen beruhigte und jetzt konnte ich nicht mal meine eigenen beherrschen, geschweige denn die Ruhe bewahren.

„Verdammt, jetzt _sagt_ doch was! Emmett!"

Wie sollte ich denn hier Ruhe bewahren? Keiner der beiden gab Antwort, noch zeigten sie, dass es ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Den _Umständen_ entsprechend… Tz. Wieder das verzweifelte Glucksen von vorhin. Das hier war mehr, als es als einen dämlichen _Umstand_ bezeichnen zu können.

„…Jasper..?"

Ich horchte auf, streckte mich dabei ein wenig, wobei mich augenblicklich ein stechender Schmerz zurück hielt. _Mein Arm_, dachte ich mehr verwundert, als verängstigt, _Ich habe mir meinen Arm mir gebrochen!_

Mir fiel ein, dass ich der schwachen Stimme noch eine Antwort schuldig war. Wer war das gewesen? Es klang, als ob es direkt links neben meiner Tür gewesen wäre. Eine Ahnung überkam mich. War das etwa…

„Emmett?!"

„Ja!", lachte er erleichtert auf. Ich wendete meinen Kopf vorsichtig nach links, nur um einem seichten Grinsen ins Antlitz sehen zu dürfen. Freude durchfuhr mich, als ich feststellte, dass er auf seinen Beinen stand und seinen Kopf durch das zerbrochene Fenster streckte.

„Gott, man – geht es dir gut?!"

Sein forschender Blick glitt über meinen Körper, doch auch seinen Augen machte die Dunkelheit schwer zu schaffen. Er räusperte sich, im verzweifelten Versuch, die Fassung zu bewahren. Doch sein Blick schlich sich immer wieder zurück zu meinem rechten Arm. Selbiger hatte vorhin so geschmerzt. Ich wurde unruhig.

„Emmett, was - ?"

„Nichts, nichts!", antwortete er mir zu schnell. Ich wurde nervöser. War es schlimmer als ich gedacht hatte? Mein Gesicht schwenkte nach rechts, mit schon unnatürlicher Ruhe. Aber ich hatte Angst! Angst, dass ich vielleicht _gar nichts_ mehr erblicken könnte…

Ein ersticktes Keuchen entglitt meiner Kehle, die sich auf einmal zu schnürte. Ich war vielleicht einiges gewohnt, aber es schockierte mich doch tief, als ich meinen in Blut getränkten Arm sah. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich bis auf den Schmerz nichts weiter gespürt hatte. Zumindest nicht in dem Arm. Ich versuchte, meine Hand zu heben. Nichts. Den Arm…? Auch wieder nichts.

Ich wurde panisch.

„Emmett, ich kann ihn nicht bewegen!"

„Ruhig Jasper, Carlis…"

„Nein Emmett, ich _spüre_ ihn nicht!"

„Hör mir zu Jasper, Ed…"

„_Ich spüre NICHTS!"_

**Klatsch!**

Verwundet richtete ich meinen Blick zu Emmett. Er hatte mir – so gut es in unseren Positionen ging – eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Augenblicklich hatte ich mit meinem hysterischen Redeschwall aufgehört. Meine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, während ich gierig nach Luft verlangte.

„Du… Was ist mit Edward?", fragte ich zögernd, immer noch erstaunt – aber vor allem dankbar dafür -, dass er mir eine verpasst hatte. Es hatte mich zurück auf den Boden geholt. Doch jetzt zögerte er noch mehr, als bei meinem Arm. Langsam sah er nach vorne, Mondlicht begann nun, unsere Umgebung zu erhellen. Ich stockte.

„Nein, das kann nicht…"

„Jasper, ich…"

„**EDWARD!"**


	4. Kapitel 4 POV Emmett

**Twilight**

_**Unfall 4 - Emmett**_

Ich hielt die Luft an.

Jaspers Atem begann auch zu stocken.

Meine Augen schlossen sich.

_Ich kann es nicht ertragen…_

Mein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich.

Jasper schlug seine Hände vor die Augen, blickte aber durch kleine Schlitze weiterhin zum Fahrersitz.

Meine Beine wurden wieder so schwach.

_Lieber Gott, bitte nein! Bitte, nein!_

„Edward…"

Jasper flüsterte.

Ich schwieg.

Mein Herz wurde schwer.

Jasper beugte sich langsam vor, so gut es der Gurt und sein Schmerz zuließen.

Ich hustete.

Und erbrach mich neben dem Autowrack.

Jasper reagierte nur am Rande auf mich.

Dann fragte er:

„_Wo ist er?"_

„Girl" Jim Sturgess


	5. Kapitel 5 POV Jasper

**Twilight**

_**Unfall 5 - Jasper**_

Mein Albtraum schien in gewisser Weise wahr zu werden. Edward war verschwunden. Stattdessen war der Gurt zu sehen, so gut wie unversehrt neben dem Fahrersitz. Er war nicht angeschnallt gewesen, erschütterte mich die späte Erkenntnis. Und die Windschutzscheibe…? Ein großes Loch zierte das brüchige, _blutverschmierte_ Glas, während die Fahrerseite sich an den Stamm eines Baumes schmiegte. Sie war total zerbeult.

„Wo ist er?", fragte ich flüsternd, doch es erschien mir, als hätte ich Emmett gerade angebrüllt. Ich schaute nicht auf. Der Schock saß zu tief. Ich wusste nicht, was zu tun war, was eigentlich geschehen war – die Erinnerungen waren zu verwirrend – bis mich ein harter Gedanke traf.

Was wäre, wenn Edward… wenn er…

Ein Schauer überkam mich. Ich schluckte trocken, schmeckte einen merkwürdig eisernen Geschmack in meiner Kehle. Blut. Dann, in einem Instinkt heraus griff meine Hand in meine Jackentasche. Forsch tastete sie sich voran, bis ich etwas Eckiges in meinen Händen hielt. Es war eiskalt von der frostigen Nachtluft, die durch die eingedrückten Scheiben hereinwehte. Mein Handy.

Schnell starrte ich auf das Display, das vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde. Gut, dass wir so wenigstens etwas Licht bekamen. Doch meine aufkommende Vorfreude über den raschen Einfall verflog rasch wieder, als ich die kleine, zersplitterte Scheibe sah. „Verflucht!", stieß ich aus. Es half alles nichts, oder? Wir waren verloren…

Langsam blickte ich zur Seite, abermals durchzuckte mich ein stechender Schmerz. Und wieder ignorierte ich ihn. „Emmett…?", setzte ich mit brüchiger Stimme an, traute mich aber nicht, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ja?"

Seine Stimme klang genauso hoffnungslos wie meine. Ich seufzte. Konnte es noch irgendwie schlimmer werden? Trotzdem überwand ich mich und begann erneut.

„Emmett, was ist passiert?"

Diesmal stieß er das bisschen Luft aus und versuchte so, seinem Kummer ein Ventil zu öffnen. Vergebens. Gegen meine Tür gelehnt, schloss er die Augen und begann zu erzählen, wie er erwacht war.


	6. Kapitel 6 POV Emmett & Jasper

**Twilight**

_**Unfall 6 – Emmett & Jasper**_

Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen für mich, aber vielleicht konnte ich Jasper so etwas ablenken. Ein Versuch war es wert und ich begann davon zu erzählen, wie ich auf meiner Seite des Wagens aufgewacht war und festgestellt hatte, dass ich soweit unversehrt war. Anschließend hatte ich nach meinen Brüdern gesehen.

„Da warst du, zuerst dachte ich, du wärst… Na ja, ich habe deinen Puls gefühlt. Und dann hab ich nach Edward gesehen, bin ausgestiegen und hab ihn suchen wollen."

Aber dann hatte ich Jaspers Stimme vernommen, leise und schwach, aber es hatte mich zu Tode erschrocken. In dem Moment hatte ich tatsächlich geglaubt…

„…du wärst dabei zu sterben."

Meine Stimme war kaum mehr, als ein tonloses Flüstern. Ich stockte kurz, erzählte dann weiter, bis zu dem Moment, als ich ihn gefunden hatte. Inzwischen hatte ich mich auf den Boden gesetzt und gegen die Seite des Autos gelehnt, meine Augen geschlossen. Meine Beine hatten mich nicht mehr tragen wollen.

Als ich geendet hatte, schwiegen wir kurz. Nicht lang, keine zehn Sekunden. Denn plötzlich durchbrach Jaspers Stimme die kalte Nachtluft. „Du musst ihn suchen, Emmett!". Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen, trotzdem warf ich ihm noch einen stummen, fragenden Blick zu. „Ich komme klar, versuch nur…". Das Ende des Satzes blieb offen.

Stumm ging ich vom Auto weg, in die Richtung, in die Edward, sollte er beim Aufprall auf den Baum aus dem Wagen geschleudert worden sein, sein müsste. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Wut und Verzweiflung kochten in mir auf und trieben mein Herz an, das Blut schneller durch meine Venen zu pumpen.

oOoOoOo

_Jasper POV_

Viel zu rasch entfernte er sich von mir und dem Wrack, in dem ich vorerst wohl am Sichersten war. Kein Feuer, kein austretendes Benzin… Zumindest hatte mir das Emmett gesagt, wahrscheinlich auch, um mich zu beruhigen. Verständlich, wenn man daran zurück dachte, wie hysterisch ich gewesen war.

Während die Zeit furchtbar langsam voran schritt, konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, nochmals mein kaputtes Handy hervor zu nehmen. Vielleicht, sagte ich mir, ganz vielleicht würde es ja angehen. Eventuell würde ich Empfang haben und – wenn Gott es zu ließe – würde jemand von unserer Familie um die späte Uhrzeit noch ans Telefon gehen, bevor mein Akku erstarb.

Und so kam es auch.

Ich war geschockt, so viel Glück musste auch irgendwo seinen Gegenpol haben, redete mir mein Gewissen ein, doch ich gab bei diesem schweigsamen Konflikt bissig zurück, wir hätte im Moment mehr als Pech genug, um noch im Lotto zu gewinnen.

Mit zitternden Fingern begann ich, die mir bekannte Nummer unseres Haustelefons zu wählen. Es war keines Wegs einfach, denn das blöde Ding wollte immer von meinem Knie rutschen und mit meiner linken Hand zu tippen war nicht so einfach, wie ich dachte. Meinem rechten, geschundenen Arm wollte ich so viel Ruhe wie möglich gönnen. Ich mochte nicht einmal daran denken, zu grausig war der Gedanke daran. Doch je mehr ich versuchte, es zu verdrängen, desto stärker kam der blutverschmierte Anblick vor meinem inneren Auge zurück.

Ob Emmett und ich ihn hätten abbinden sollen? Verlor ich nicht viel zu viel Blut? Oder war das schon lange versiegt? Fragen über Fragen, die mir das Hirn zermarterten und meinem Magen auch nicht gut taten. _Halt dich zurück, Jasper_, redete ich innerlich auf mich ein, _du musst hier noch sitzen!_

Um meinen Hirngespinsten zu entkommen, hielt ich mir das kleine Gerät ans Ohr und hörte es Tuten. Dann wartete ich. Jedes Mal schienen unendlich mehr Sekunden zu vergehen, die mich wissend quälten und mich zu verspotten schienen. _Warum machst du dir so viele Gedanken? Um diese Uhrzeit wird keiner mehr wach sein und dran gehen!_

Ich schluckte trocken und versuchte vergeblich, die aufkommenden Tränen in meinen Augen zurück zu halten. Bitte geht ran! Bitte…

Und dann hörte ich die Stimme, die mein Wohlbefinden sofort um das millionenfache steigerte. Zwar nur für den Moment, aber ich freute mich so dermaßen, nach meinem beinahe Tod mit ihr reden zu können, dass ich vor Freude losschluchzte und ihren Namen rief.

„Alice!"

Sie brauchte keine zwei Sekunden um meinen eindringlichen Tonfall zu bemerken. Alarmiert fragte sie zurück: „Jazz…? Was ist passiert?!".

Ich sog so viel von ihr in mich auf, wie es mir möglich war. Sie war meine Medizin, meine Droge, um das hier zu überstehen. Als sie panischer nach mir rief und dachte, ich wäre nicht mehr in der Leitung, sprach ich schnell, aber immer noch mit schwacher Stimme, um sie wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen. Zu beruhigen, bevor ich sie zu Tode ängstigen würde.

„Ruhig Alice. Ich bin noch da."

Ich stellte fest, dass sie mir nur am Rande zu zuhören schien, als sie, den Hörer von sich haltend, nach unserem Ziehvater rief. „Carlisle…?! Irgendetwas ist passiert!". Keinen Augenblick später war sie wieder da und sprach auf mich ein. Besorgt und drängend.

„Jasper, was ist passiert?? Seid ihr okay?"

Ich schloss meine Augen und schüttelte sanft meinen Kopf. Ein Lächeln zierte meine Lippen. Typisch Alice, sie konnte manchmal fühlen was ich fühlte. Und ihre „Vorahnungen", wie wir es scherzhaft nannten, lagen leider auch in solchen Fällen nicht daneben. Ich schluckte nochmals, bevor ich brüchig von mir gab: „Wir hatten einen Unfall."

Schweigen.

Immer noch.

Ich vermutete schon, dass unser, im Moment vorherrschendes Pech die Verbindung hatte abbrechen lassen, als ich eine andere Stimme hörte. Sie klang dennoch leicht distanziert. Alice hatte auf die Freisprechfunktion umgeschaltet? Also hörte Carlisle mit.

„Jasper?"

Das war eindeutig er.

„Wo seid ihr?"

Seine beruhigende Stimme wirkte sogleich auf mich ein. Ich fühlte mich weniger hysterisch und aufgebracht, wie am Anfang, als ich mir so große Sorgen wegen meines Armes gemacht hatte…

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Geht es Euch gut?"

Seine Stimme verweilte in diesem Tonfall, doch ich konnte seine Besorgnis deutlich heraushören – wie bei einem Vater eben.

„Emmett.", begann ich zu antworten. Ein leises Aufatmen oder hatte ich mich verhört?, „Mein Arm ist nicht in der besten Verfassung…", versuchte ich noch, es herunterzuspielen und die letzte Nachricht heraus zu zögern. Doch alles war vergebens. Ich hörte Alice um Fassung ringen, dann beruhigende Worte unserer Mutter Esme… und dann Carlisle tonlose Frage:

„Und Edward?"

Ich schwieg.

Konnte die Worte nicht über meine erstarrten Lippen bringen.

„Jasper?! Was ist mit Edward?"

Seine jetzt aufgebrachtere Stimme nur am Rande wahrnehmend starrte ich durch das zerbrochene Glas der Scheibe in den Wald hinein. Jemand kam auf das Wrack und mich zu. Es war Emmett. Er trug etwas… oder jemanden in den Armen. Mein Mageninhalt kam mir augenblicklich wieder hoch, und ich erbrach mich auf den leeren Sitz rechts von mir.

„Jasper?! Verdammt noch mal, was ist los?!"

Ich versuchte durchzuatmen, um Fassung ringend. Dann antwortete ich:

„E… Er… _Er ist…!"_


	7. Kapitel 7 POV Emmett & Alice

**Twilight**

_**Unfall 7 – Emmett & Alice**_

Alles war einfacher, als _das._

**Etwas in mir starb diese Nacht**. Ich bin nicht der Emotionalste…

Aber beim Anblick von Jasper… und Edward…

**Etwas in mir starb diese Nacht.**

Ich stapfte mit ermüdenden Füßen weiter in den Wald hinein. Das Licht des Mondes wurde immer fahler, immer schwächer. Der seichte Wind war auf ein starkes Wehen angeschwollen und die Blätter rauschten über mir, als wollten sie mich leiten. In die Richtung führen, in der er war.

Ich war nicht schnell. Die Erschöpfung und der Schock drangen langsam zu mir durch. Kam es erst jetzt, weil ich es vorher nicht gewagt hatte, etwas vor Jasper zu zeigen? Meinem _großen kleinen Bruder?_ Schließlich war er von uns dreien der Mittlere.

Mein Kopf begann mir Bilder zu zeigen. Solche, die ich nicht sehen wollte. Nicht jetzt. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Ertrug es nicht. Bitte… nein. Tränen rannen mir über mein Gesicht. Ich merkte nichts. Da konnte ich ihn sehen… Eine Erinnerung von letzter Woche. Wir hatten Baseball gespielt mit der ganzen Familie. Der Himmel hatte über uns gelacht und seine Strahlen in die Welt hinaus geschickt. Alles war so friedlich gewesen.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt war alles vorbei. So fühlte es sich an.

War das das Ende?

Meine Schritte wurden langsamer. Ich wandte mich um. Da war das Auto. Ich konnte es erkennen. Ich war wirklich nicht weit gekommen. Was Jasper wohl machte? Ob er sich wohler fühlte, als ich? Vermutlich. Ich wünschte es ihm.

Ich lehnte mich gegen einen Baum, sackte langsam daran herab, bis meine Hände den feuchten Erdboden unter mir zu fassen bekamen. Dann sah ich etwas. Es lag genau vor mir. _Oh Gott!_, dachte ich erstarrt. Es war Edward! Er war es wirklich! Ich hatte ihn gefunden. Begeistert sprang ich auf, stützte mich dabei leicht am Baum ab und lief zu ihm hin. Da lag er.

Ich kniete mich neben ihn, ein Lächeln zierte meine Lippen, als ich leise murmelte: „Da bist du ja Kleiner. Haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!". Verständlich, dass er es nicht hören konnte. Er war ja… bewusstlos. Richtig? In einer rasch aufkeimenden Panik schnellte meine Hand vor und legte sich wie von selbst auf seinen entblößten Hals. Während ich beruhigt seinen Herzschlag spürte und dessen Wiederhall durch meine Finger gleiten ließ, musterten meine Augen seinen geschundenen Körper.

Das sah gut aus, dachte ich mir. Nichts schien gebrochen zu sein, so weit ich das mit meinem unwissenden Blick sagen konnte, der nur von Carlisles Geschichten geprägt war. Doch dann fiel mein Blick auf seine Brust – und ich erstarrte. Meine Gefühle erstarben von der einen Sekunde zur anderen, es schien fast so, als hätte ich plötzlich aufgehört zu atmen, zu _leben._ Mein kleiner Bruder, Edward… bitte nicht.

Ich schluckte, mein Gehirn versuchte meinen schlaffen Körper in Gang zu bekommen. _Noch_ lebte er! Noch konnte ich ihn retten. Aber was sollte ich bei dieser Glasscherbe schon ausrichten können, die sich tief in seine Brust gebohrt hatte?

oOoOoOo

(Alice)

Mir blieb mein Herz fast stehen, als er nicht antwortete. Gerade hatte Carlisle mit einem vor Sorge verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck Jasper gefragt, was denn nun mit Edward sei. So weit ich richtig verstanden hatte, war Emmett in Ordnung, mein Liebster hatte etwas mit seinem Arm… und Edward…?

Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab, als er versucht hatte, von sich abzulenken. Tränen schimmerten in meinen Augen auf und Esme wiegte mich in ihren Armen. Dann…

…war da nur noch Stille.

Es war nahezu unerträglich, aber es kam nichts. Carlisle hakte nach. Ich hörte Jasper etwas Unverständliches murmeln, bevor ich nur noch ein Würggeräusch vernahm. Dann stotterte er vor sich hin: _„E… Er… Er ist…"_

Mit wenigen Schritten war ich bei dem Telefon, das ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auf die Freisprechfunktion umgeschaltet hatte, damit Esme und Carlisle, die nun auch hellwach waren, mithören konnten. Rosalie war bei Freunden in Seattle zu Besuch und das über das gesamte Wochenende hinweg. Bella war derweil bei ihrem Vater und ahnte nichts Schlimmes. Im Gegenteil, sie freute sich schon auf den Besuch morgen bei uns.

Bei der Familie ihres festen Freundes. Morgen würden sie erst mit uns gemeinsam Frühstücken, danach wollte er sie auf eine Tour mit seinem Ashton Martin entführen. Nur sie beide. Ich hasste es, Rosalie und sie anrufen zu müssen. Es war nicht fair. Konnte man die Zeit nicht einfach zurück drehen?! Vorsichtig, von meiner Angst halb zerfressen, aber trotzdem energisch sprach ich auf meinen Freund (Ehemann?) ein.

„Jazz! Was ist mit ihm?"

Und tatsächlich schien er bei meinem Tonfall nachzugeben. Oder war es lediglich meine Stimme, die ihn jedes Mal etwas besser tat? In dem Moment wollte ich mich nicht darum kümmern, wie sehr ich auf meinen Liebsten einwirkte, obwohl der Drang danach groß war. Ich wollte wissen, was ich Bella, als ihre beste Freundin, nachher ausrichten musste.

„Sieht nicht gut aus…", murmelte er unter vorbehaltener Stimme.

Trotzdem verstanden wir. Gerade, als Carlisle neben mir zum Reden ansetzen wollte, klingelte ein Handy. Nicht an der anderen Leitung, sonder hier im Wohnzimmer. Verwirrt sahen wir uns um, bevor mein Ziehvater nach seinem Handy schnappte und nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display das Gespräch unverzüglich annahm. Wer das wohl war? Vielleicht das Krankenhaus…? Eine Ahnung befiel mich, doch ich wollte mich zumindest jetzt nicht darauf verlassen. Nicht bei dem, was passiert war.

„Hier Cullen?", sprach er schnell und im gesenkten Tonfall, die Augen dabei zuerst auf mich, dann auf Esme gerichtet. Plötzlich schoss sein Blick zum kleinen Telefon, das immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Jazz verwirrt und nichts ahnend die Stille zu bemerkten schien. Ich sprach auf ihn ein, bevor er sich bemerkbar machen konnte. „Carlisle hat einen Anruf erhalten.". Sogleich antwortete er: „Wer?" – „Keine Ahnung.".

„Alles klar, ich komme sofort… Genau… Ja, bis gleich.", dann legte er auf und sein Gesicht schien heller, hoffnungsvoller. Mit stummen Fragen drängten wir ihn nach einer Antwort, unsere Augen sprachen genug der Worte. Esme sprach schließlich das aus, was ich die ganze Zeit vermutet hatte. „War es das Krankenhaus?".

Carlisle nickte und erklärte: „Die Gegenfahrerin hat anscheinend Hilfe gerufen. Offenbar wusste sie ihre derzeitige Position, im Gegensatz zu unseren Jungs.".

Ein freudiger Schrei entkam meiner Kehle und ich streckte meine Arme in die Höhe. Gott sei Dank, dachte ich, jetzt wird alles wieder gut. Ich hoffte es, denn sicher sein konnte ich mir ja leider nicht. Schnell nahm ich den Höher, legte in an mein Ohr, nachdem ich die Freisprechfunktion beendet hatte und teilte die beruhigende Nachricht meinem Jazz mit.

„Hör zu, die Gegenfahrerin hat Hilfe gerufen. Carlisle ist zu Euch unterwegs! Alles wird gut, ja?". Stille. Keine Antwort. Hatte die Verbindung letzt endlich doch versagt? Schnell schaute ich auf das Display, die kleine Uhr zeigte 5 Minuten und 31 Sekunde an. Abermals sprach ich ins Telefon. „Hey? Alles in Ordnung?".

**Mich überkam ein schrecklicher Verdacht.**

„Jasper?"

**Er würde doch nicht…**

„Hey, was ist passiert?!"

**Jetzt, wo sie unterwegs waren…**

„Bitte, antworte mir!! Jazz?!"

**Hatte er aufgegeben?**


	8. Kapitel 8 POV Emmett

**Twilight**

_**Unfall 8 – Emmett**_

Rausziehen?

Warten?

Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was zu tun war. Jetzt, wo ich dem Unvermeidbaren gegenüber stand, war all das Wissen, das ich angesammelt zu haben schien, weg. Als hätte jemand auf die Löschtaste gedrückt und mich stattdessen der puren Panik ausgeliefert. So fühlte ich mich und es schien nicht besser zu werden.

Ich schluckte trocken. Wäre wohl an der Zeit, Jasper die Nachricht auszurichten. Ob sie gut oder schlecht sei, wollte ich nicht entscheiden. Ich haderte schon genug. Mein Gewissen fraß mich von Innen heraus auf und all die Luft wurde aus meinem Körper gepresst. Zitternd schnappte ich nach dem lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff und hob meine Arme. Kein Wiederstreben. Gut.

Vorsichtig – es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern – hob ich ihn auf meine Arme. Der grelle Lichtstrahl des Autos wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst. Waren wir schon die ganze Zeit so nah gewesen? Nur von den paar Sträuchern getrennt?

Nachdem Edward einigermaßen sicher in meinen Armen lag, hob ich ihn genauso vorsichtig an, bis ich meine Beine wieder vollends belastete und strauchelte langsam in die Richtung des Wagens.

Dort wartete Jasper bereits auf mich. Das grelle Licht blendete meine, an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen und ich musste einige Male blinzeln, um den Boden gerade so genug erkennen zu können, damit ich nicht stolperte oder fiel. Bei der Wagentür meines Bruders angekommen überlegte ich, wohin mit Edward. Wieder in den Wagen? Ein trockenes Lachen meinerseits. Unmöglich. Aber wohin dann? Bloß nicht ins feuchte Gras, da würde die Wunde sich nur unnötigerweise entzünden.

Mein Blick glitt die kleine Böschung hinauf zur Straße – was war eigentlich mit der anderen Fahrerin?! Ich schluckte trocken. Irgendwie… wollte ich das im Moment nicht wissen. Meine Brüder und deren Wunden reichten mir da vollkommen aus. Ich sah auf und blickte in die besorgt schimmernden Augen von Jazz, als er gerade dabei war zu telefonieren. Leise deutete ich auf die Straße und wollte mich in Bewegung setzen, als die Erkenntnis mich mit der Macht eines Siebentonners traf.

**Er telefonierte?!**

Mit einem begeisterten Funkeln in den Augen wandte ich mich um, er nickte und zeigte mir dabei ein seichtes Lächeln. Mit meinen Lippen deutete ich ein _„Wer?"_ an, woraufhin er auf Edward zeigte. Höh? Mein Gehirn brauchte seine halbe Minute, bis ich endlich kapierte. Unsere Eltern?! Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Gott sei Dank! Carlisle würde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, um uns zu finden, da war ich mir sicher.

Ich flüsterte ihm zu, dass ich mich schnell um Edward kümmerte, da meine Arme taub wurden. Er nickte schnell und schaute dann abwesend nach vorne, als er wieder mit einem Mitglied unserer Familie telefonierte. Alice? Bestimmt hatte er sie zuerst angerufen. Ein merkwürdiges Drücken machte sich in meiner Brust breit, als ich an meine Rose dachte… meine wunderschöne Rose. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut. Ich hatte ja gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie schnell so etwas Ungeahntes passieren konnte.

Viel zu schnell.

Während ich über eine weniger steile Stelle der Böschung langsam zur Straße hinauf ging, sah ich auf meine rechte Hand. Da war er, der schimmernde Ring, den Rosalie und ich uns zur Hochzeit als Versprechen für das weitere Leben gegeben hatten. Eine traumhafte Geste, dabei hatte sie mich so unvergleichlich angestrahlt. Der Anblick holte mich jedes Mal aus der Hoffnungslosigkeit, wenn ich schlecht drauf war.

Da ich es jetzt am Nötigsten hatte, weckte ich das Bild aus meinen Erinnerungen und erreichte die Straße. Es würde schon alles gut werden. Carlisle war unterwegs.

_Das allerdings Jasper gerade das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, bekam ich nicht mit. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mir Hoffnung zu machen und meinen kleinen Bruder vor dem Tod zu bewahren…_


	9. Kapitel 9 POV Emmett

**Twilight**

_**Unfall 9 – Emmett**_

Um die lange Zeit des Wartens zu Überbrücken, versuchte ich, Edward zu wecken. Der Puls war immer noch schwach, aber er war da. Sein Herz schlug noch und ich betete, dass es in nächster Zeit auch nicht aufhören würde. Sein Atem ging kaum merklich, aber stetig und so versuchte ich mit wenig beruhigtem Gewissen, mich um die Wunde zu kümmern.

Die Wunde säubern und das überschüssige Blut wegwischen. Dazu brauchte ich Wasser und Tücher. Gut, dass beides im Auto zu finden sein sollte, wenn es nicht beschädigt worden war. Ich schluckte, bevor mein Körper sich langsam erhob, den Blick weiterhin auf Edward gerichtet. Ich wollte ihn nicht allein lassen. In diesen wenigen Sekunden könnte es bereits zu spät sein. In wenigen Sekunden konnte sein Herz aufgehört haben zu schlagen.

Nervös fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durch die Haare und kniete mich abermals neben meinem jüngeren Bruder nieder. Plötzlich glitt ein Gesicht in meine Gedanken. Bella. Sie würde sicherlich daran zerbrechen, wenn er jetzt… Das konnte ich ihr nicht antun. Weder ihr, noch ihm. Die beiden sollten noch ein langes und erfülltes Leben vor sich haben. Ihre Hochzeit, Kinder und Enkelkinder, all das Glück wartete doch noch auf sie! Genauso wie auf Rosalie und mich und Alice und Jasper.

Jasper.

Genau, vielleicht konnte er mir helfen, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Leicht richtete ich meine Oberkörper auf und atmete tief ein. „Jasper?! Kannst du mich hören?". Ich wartete einen Augenblick, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. „Schau bitte mal nach, ob die Wasserflasche da irgendwo ist und die Papierhandtücher!". Immer noch kam nichts von Jasper. Langsam begann ich, mir Sorgen zu machen. _Quatsch Emmett, er wird dich nur nicht gehört haben!_

Seufzend erhob ich mich und starrte wieder auf Edward herab. Worte sprudelten mit toternstem Unterton aus meinem Mund heraus, noch bevor ich ihren Sinn verstand. „Wage es ja nicht, jetzt aufzugeben, hörst du?! Denk an Bella, an uns! An deine Familie, ist das klar?". Ein paar Sekunden lang stand ich starr und etwas in mir drin hoffte auf Antwort. Doch nichts kam und so machte ich mich vorsichtigen Schrittes den Weg hinab.

Schritt… Schritt… Vorsichtig, ein rutschiger Stein.

Langsam kämpfte ich mich voran und nach mir endlos erscheinenden Minuten erreichte ich wieder Edwards schrottreifen, silbernen Volvo. Im fahlen Mondlicht konnte ich die Umrisse Jaspers erkennen. Doch fast augenblicklich fiel mir auf, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Sein Körper war leicht vornüber gebeugt und wurde vom Gurt zurückgehalten.

„Jasper?"

Meine Schritte beschleunigten sich und binnen weniger Sekunden hatte ich seine Autotür erreicht. Er war bewusstlos. Verdammt. Ich schluckte, bevor ich mich vorsichtig durch das kaputte Fenster beugte, um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Vorher hatte ich mit Hilfe des zerschlissenen Ärmels die Ränder aus Glas entfernt. Ein paar Splitter hatten mir meine Hand aufgerissen, doch ich hatte keine in den Wunden entdeckt. Glück gehabt.

„Gott nein!"

Zuckend schreckte ich zurück. Die Finger meiner linken Hand hatten sich auf seine rechte Halsschlagader gelegt und schließlich den regen Puls gefunden. Doch als ich meine Finger zurück ziehen wollte, spürte ich etwas Schmieriges an den Kuppen. Zögernd betrachtete ich sie, bevor mich die Erkenntnis mit einem Schlag traf. _Blut_. Es war _Blut!_

Vor Schreck weiteten sich meine Augen und ich tastete weiter, seinen Kopf hinauf bis hin zur rechten Schläfe. Wieder zuckten meine Finger zurück und ließ sie dieses Mal in der Luft zwischen unseren Köpfen hängen. Da war die Austrittswunde. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich beim Aufprall den Kopf verletzt und wir Idioten – Korrektur, **ich Idiot** hatte nichts davon mitbekommen.

Wie lange war er nun bewusstlos? War die Verletzung schwerwiegend?!

Also ich den inzwischen vertrauten Klang der Sirenen hörte, spürte ich neben der Freude noch etwas anderes in mir aufwallen. Es war Angst. Angst davor, meinem Ziehvater und später meiner Familie unter die Augen zu treten. Schließlich war ich es, der Edward abgelenkt hatte. Ich war es gewesen, der uns in dieses Unglück gestoßen hatte. Und letzten Endes war ich es gewesen, der uns all das angetan hatte…

Ich würde dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn sie starben!

Und ich würde viele Herzen brechen, so viel war gewiss.


	10. Kapitel 10 POV Carlisle & Bella

**Twilight**

_**Unfall 10 – Carlisle**_

**Zehn Stunden.**

_Da hatte ich sie zum letzten Mal gesehen._

**Zehn Minuten.**

_Die Dauer der Strecke vom Krankenhaus bis zur Unfallstelle._

**Zehn Sekunden.**

_So kurz war der Unfall eigentlich gewesen._

_Und doch…_

Es kostete mich unglaublich viel Kraft, um nicht selbst ans Steuer zu gehen und mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit zu fahren. _Rasen_ wäre hier wahrscheinlich mehr angebracht. Während ich vorne neben dem Fahrer saß und ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf das Armaturenbrett trommelte, glitt mein Blick immer wieder nach oben und durchforstete das Dunkel der Nacht, in der Hoffnung, meine Kinder unversehrt am Straßenrand stehen zu sehen.

Doch Jaspers Anruf hatte uns von Gegenteiligem überzeugt. Und dann war er auch noch selbst…

Den Satz zu vervollständigen wagte ich nicht. Ich hoffte, dass es eine natürliche Erklärung dafür gab, eine, die seine Gesundheit und die seiner Geschwister nicht beeinträchtigte. Aber von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlichen sich mehr und mehr Zweifel in meine Gedanken und irgendwann, es waren schätzungsweise acht Minuten vergangen, war ich an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich mit meinen Händen über mein Gesicht fuhr und nach dem Telefon griff.

Es wäre an der Zeit, Bella zu unterrichten.

(Bella)

Kurz bevor mir das Schicksal einen schmerzhaften Stich in mein Herz setzte und ich für lange, lange Zeit nicht mehr dieselbe Bella sein würde, lag ich in meinem Zimmer in Forks, den Blick auf ein Bild in meinen Händen gerichtet, auf dem Edward und ich, wir waren seit ein paar Monaten ein Paar, gerade dabei waren, uns zärtlich zu küssen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine verträumten Züge, als ich daran zurück dachte, wie es entstanden war.

_**=Rückblick=**_

_Es war im Sommer letzten Jahres gewesen, als ich meine Ferien mit den Cullens in Phoenix verbracht hatte. Mit Begeisterung hatte ich ihnen meine alte Heimat gezeigt und jetzt waren wir gerade im Ferienhaus, der Sonnenuntergang nahte. Während die Jungs drinnen ein Spiel auf der Playstation zockten, standen die Frauen im Wohnzimmer und betrachteten ihre neu eingekauften Errungenschaften._

_Wir hatten uns lange drum bemüht, ein Haus zu bekommen, das zum Garten hin eine Fensterfront im Untergeschoss hatte. Wahrlich, es war nicht billig gewesen, aber es bereicherte unsere Wochen um einiges._

_Die langen Gespräche über Kleider und Hemden satt, entschuldigte ich mich und trat durch die halb-geöffnete Front nach draußen in den schwächer werdenden Sonnenschein. Tief atmete ich die frische Luft ein und schloss die Augen, das Gesicht der Sonne entgegengestreckt. Mein Atem so wie mein Puls verringerten sich, als ich eine vollkommende Ruhe in mir aufwallen spürte._

_Das Rascheln des Windes, als dieser durch die Gräser zog und die Halme unter seinem Willen bog, überdeckten die feinen Schritte meines Freundes. Sanft legte er seine rechte Hand in meine und tat es mir nach. Gemeinsam standen wir längere Zeit so da, bis er mit leisen Worten seine Stimme erhob, immer darauf bedacht, die Stimmung nicht zu zerstören._

„_Ich bin froh, dass du mitgekommen bist."_

_Ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf meinen Lippen, als ich mich ihm zu wandte._

„_Ich auch…"_

_Lächelnd sahen wir uns tief in die Augen. Dann sprach er die Worte aus, die mir an diesem Tag am meisten Glück beschert hatten. Vielleicht sogar den ganzen Urlaub lang._

„_Ich werde dich nie verlassen, mein Engel. Auf das… der Moment nie endet."_

_Nun schlich sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf meine Züge, wissend, was nun kam. In vollkommender Synchronie schlossen sich unsere Lieder und näherten sich unsere Lippen, bis sie sanft aufeinander lagen. Es war nicht fiel, wir standen nur so da, aber es war unglaublich schön._

_Das Blitzen von Esmes Kamera und das Kichern hinter uns nahmen wir nicht mehr war…_

_**=Rückblick Ende=**_

Nicht das Klavierspiel Edward auf der CD, die er mir geschenkt hatte, holte mich zurück aus dieser wunderbaren Erinnerung, sondern das Klingeln meines Handys. So nahm das Unglück für mich seinen Lauf.

„Hallo, hier Bella?"

„Hallo, hier ist Carlisle. Entschuldige die späte Störung."

Komisch, was wollte er denn jetzt von mir?

„Ehm… kein Problem. War so wieso noch wach."

Schnell stellte ich die Anlage leiser und setzte mich wieder auf den Rand meines Bettes.

„Ich…"

Er holte tief Luft. Sorgen begannen, in mir aufzuwallen.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„Die Jungs hatten einen Unfall!"


	11. Kapitel 11 POV Bella & Alice

**Twilight**

_**Unfall 11 – Bella**_

„Aus dem Weg, verdammt! Jetzt fahr schon!"

Mein Brüllen, das ausschließlich von meinem Wagen und mir gehört werden konnte, war dem Fahrer vor mir gewidmet, der einfach nicht auf die Tube drückte und gemächlich die Straße entlang tuckerte. Mit zitternden Händen fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und ignorierte das tränennasse Gesicht, an dem ein paar Strähnen hingen. Schneller…

Das Telefon begann zu klingeln.

Erneut.

Genervt stöhnte ich auf und legte meinen Kopf für eine Sekunde lang auf das Lenkrad, bevor er wieder empor schoss und mein Blick auf die Straße gerichtet war. Es war nicht nötig, dass die Cullens sich um noch jemanden sorgen mussten, selbst, wenn ich dann vielleicht Edward, meinen geliebten Edward wiedersehen würde…

Endlich! Der Fahrer vor mir bog nach Rechts hin in eine enge Gasse ab und sofort war mein Fuß auf dem Gaspedal und drückte ihn um einige Zentimeter nach unten. Das Klingeln hörte auf, Alice schien aufgegeben zu haben.

Die plötzliche Stille nicht aushaltend, schaltete ich mein Radio ein. Fataler, großer Fehler.

Eine ruhige Musik erklang. Eine Gitarre… ein Klavier…

Hart schluckte ich, als ich merkte, was für eine CD ich da laufen hatte. Es war _seine!_ Tränen wallten in mir auf, hastig begann ich nach Luft zu schnappen und bevor ich noch mit einem Auto zusammenstoßen würde, wie mein Geliebter, lenkte ich das Auto an den Straßenrand, lauschte der Musik, schnallte mich ab, zog die Beine dicht an meinen Körper, umschlang sie mit meinen Armen und gab mich den Tränen und dem Zusammenbruch hin.

(Alice)

Besorgt legte ich auf, nicht wirklich damit rechnend, dass Bella abheben würde. Wäre auch zu schön… Ich seufzte. Mein Kopf wurde schwer, meine Hände zitterten jetzt ununterbrochen und in einem Affekt wollte ich meinen Kopf gegen Jaspers Schulter legen und meine Augen schließen. Aber halt – er konnte doch gar nicht hier sein. Hier, im Warteraum des Krankenhauses, auf dem weißen, harten Plastikstuhl, eingewickelt in eine graue Decke, neben sich auf dem Tisch einen Tee stehend.

Das war ich und garantiert nicht glücklich. Denn wenn Jazz bei mir sein würde, wäre ich garantiert glücklich.

Meine zitternde Hand schob sich unter der Decke hervor und mein müder Blick glitt auf die kleine Uhr an meinem Handgelenk, die ich zu Weihnachten von ihm geschenkt bekommen hatte. Vor einer halben Stunde war Carlisle losgefahren. Seitdem hatten wir nichts mehr von ihnen gehört.

Er wollte Bella anrufen, hatte er zwischen Tür und Angel gesagt gehabt und ich konnte sie nicht erreichen. Augenblicklich stellte sich bei mir wieder die Sorge ein, die der leichte Beruhigungstee für wenige Minuten hatte auslöschen können. Stattdessen saß ich vor mich hinstarrend in der Gegend rum und blies Trübsal, über den uns bevorstehenden, ungewissen Ausgang.

„Hey."

Schnell richtete ich meinen Blick auf und sah Esme, die sich neben mir nieder ließ. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und die Haut ihres Gesichts straff und fahl. Fast erschien es mir so, als hätte sie tagelang nicht geschlafen. Doch im Moment sah ich wahrscheinlich kein Stück besser aus. Sie betraf das Ganze genauso wie mich und dann sollte sie noch die zuvorkommende, fürsorgliche Mutter sein, die sie war? Eine schwere Aufgabe. Unbewusst legte ich eine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie sanft, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie keineswegs allein mit ihrer Sorge war.

Esme schenkte mir ein dankbares Lächeln und ließ sich dann seufzend zurück in den Stuhl sinken. Meiner stummen Frage nachkommend sagte sie in leisem Tonfall: „Rosalie ist auf dem Weg hierher. Hast du Bella endlich erreichen können?". Ihr sorgenvoller Blick war auf mich gerichtet, doch ich konnte ihr nur ein enttäuschtes Kopfschütteln entgegenbringen.

Zeitgleich starrten wir auf den Boden.

Alles war ungewiss, so verdammt ungewiss.

Und dieses Mal konnte mein Gefühl mir nicht helfen. Denn kein Gefühl der Welt vermochte zu sagen, wie die Zukunft aussehen mochte… oder doch?


	12. Kapitel 12 POV Rosalie

**Twilight**

_**Unfall 12 – Rosalie**_

_Die Zeit ohne meinen Geliebten war furchtbar langweilig gewesen._

_Nicht langweilig, weil ich in aller Augen eine Diva war._

_Nicht langweilig, weil ich die gesamte Zeit nichts Anständiges hatte tun können._

_Nein. Es lang allein an meinem Emmett, den ich über alles auf der Welt liebte._

_Und an diesem Gefühl, das mich die Tage lang nicht losgelassen hatte. Es war merkwürdig bedrücken, falsch – wohl eher __**erdrückend**__. Ich vermochte es nicht so recht zu erklären, aber das tat heute auch nicht zur Sache. Nicht jetzt, wo mein Telefon in meiner Tasche begann, den vertrauten Klingelton von sich zu geben. Alice._

_Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Wie recht ich damit hatte, sollte sich noch im Laufe der Nacht herausstellen, wenn mein Herz dabei war zu zerbrechen, genauso, wie es vielleicht mit unserer Beziehung, unserer Liebe geschehen könnte…_

„Rosalie hier?", sprach ich rasch in den Hörer des Handys, das zwischen meiner Schulter und meiner Wange eingeklemmt war. Das regelmäßige Klackern meiner Absätze, als ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Wagen war, war das Einzigste, das der Totenstille folgte. Fast ging ich davon aus, dass es sich um einen schlechten Scherz handeln musste, als eine zarte Stimme schwach am anderen Ende der Leitung zu vernehmen war.

„Ich bin's Rose, Alice. Hör' mir zu…"

Das schlechte Gefühl, das ich seit Tagen in mir herumtrug machte ihr Seufzen nicht erträglicher. Irgendetwas war passiert. Etwas Schlimmes, da war ich mir vollkommen sicher. Ihre Art, der Tonfall, alles sprach für sich. Doch bevor ich weiter logischen Schlussfolgerungen nachhetzen konnte, hörte ich wieder Alice.

„Edward, Jasper und Emmett hatten einen Unfall."

Ein kurzes Zögern, bevor sie weitersprach. Ich antwortete nicht.

„Carlisle ist auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Wir sind im Krankenhaus, in Port Angeles. Kannst du so schnell wie möglich kommen? Es scheint nicht gut auszusehen für…"

Noch bevor sie ihren Satz beenden und den unheilvollen Namen aussprechen konnte, fiel ich ihr ins Wort: „Fahre sofort los. Wir sehen uns."

Dann hatte ich aufgelegt. Die Dunkelheit, die sich rasch über den wolkenverhangenen Himmel gelegt hatte, ließ meine innere Leere anwachsen, das dumpfe Pochen in meiner Brust ignorierend. Während mein Atem schwächer ging, schaltete ich das Telefon aus und ließ mich gerade noch so auf den Fahrersitz fallen, bevor meine Beine endgültig nachgaben und Tränen sich ihren Weg unbemerkt über mein Gesicht bahnten.

Der Druck auf meinen Lungen wurde größer.

Der Schmerz schien unendlich und bodenlos.

Mein verschleierter Blick glitt über das Armaturenbrett zu einem kleinen Bild. Es zeigte Emmett und mich zusammen beim Segeln. Das Lächeln, welches ich damals auf unserer kleinen Hochzeitsreise so ungezwungen zu Stande brachte, blieb dieses Mal aus. Ich schluckte trocken, wischte mir mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, bevor ich den Zündschlüssel herumdrehte und das Gaspedal nach unten drückte.

oOoOoOo

Ich war ohne Pause durchgefahren, aber von Müdigkeit keine Spur. Der Blick war wachsam auf die Umgebung geheftet, welche alleinig von den Scheinwerfern meines Sportwagens erhellt wurden. Um mich nicht wieder von dem Schock erdrücken zu lassen, hatte ich wahllos eine CD eingeworfen. Es war eine mit seinen Lieblingsliedern, doch etwas daran hielt mich zurück, nicht vollständig zu erkalten und in einem Schutzmechanismus all meine ertaubten Gefühle zu verbannen.

Noch nicht.

Erst, wenn ich mit Klarheit wusste, wie es _ihm_ ging.

Plötzlich traf mich ein kleiner Schwall Schuldgefühle – das Taubheitsgefühl war noch zu stark. Ich liebte Emmett. Ich liebte ihn abgöttisch. Aber war das Grund genug, sich die gesamte Zeit nur um ihn zu sorgen? Natürlich liebte ich auch Edward und Jasper, aber auf brüderliche Weise.

Irgendwo tief in mir drin, tat eine Stimme es als belanglos ab – ich war verwirrt und schließlich war meine große Liebe in Gefahr.

Aber war es trotzdem Grund genug?

_War es trotz allem Grund genug, Emmett volle Gesundheit zu wünsche, egal, wie sehr es umso mehr die Anderen treffen würde?_

Und dann sah ich einen roten Truck am Seitenstreifen.


	13. Kapitel 13 POV Bella & Edward

**Twilight**

_**Verknüpft – POV Bella & Edward**_

(Bella)

Mein Zusammenbruch dauerte nicht sehr lange an. Schon nach wenigen Minuten des haltlosen Schluchzens und auf dem Sitz Kauerns klopfte es unvermittelt an meine Scheibe. Zuerst bekam ich es gar nicht mit – meine Gedanken waren zu weit weg, bei Edward, der hoffentlich sehnlichst auf mich wartete. Ob…?

Zu viele Fragen stellten sich mir, die ich am Allerliebsten sofort verbannt hätte. Aber was tun, wenn die Realität die einzige Ausweichmöglichkeit war, zu den ständigen Albträumen, die nun über mir einzubrechen drohten, wie eine riesige Welle im Orkan das Festland mit einem einzigen Schlenker unter sich begrub?

Ich versuchte zu schlucken, um meine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten, ohne großen Erfolg. Endlich sah ich auf und erblickte die Person, mit der ich im Moment am Allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Rosalie. Auch, wenn wir uns nicht so recht verstehen wollten, machte mein Herz in diesem Augenblick einen erleichterten Hüpfer. Nicht allein zu sein, jetzt, wo ich zu ertrinken drohte, dazu noch mit einem mir sehr bekannten Gesicht, war mir mehr wert, als alles Geld der Welt.

Schnell öffnete ich die Tür, nicht darauf achtend, ob die Straße frei war oder nicht und fiel der ‚Schwester' meines Freundes schluchzend um den Hals. Zu unser beider Glück war die Straße vollkommen frei, als ich mit erstickter Stimme wisperte: „Rosalie… Gott sei Dank. Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin…".

Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass sie doch eigentlich gar nicht hier sein durfte. „Moment mal. Warum bist du nicht…?", setzte ich an, doch schnell wurde ich von ihrem zarten Flüstern unterbrochen. Erst jetzt, beim Klang ihrer hoffnungslosen Stimme wurde mir klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. _Natürlich stimmte etwas nicht!_, dachte ich sarkastisch, aber jemand musste ihr Bescheid gegeben haben, sonst hätte sie nicht diese roten, geschwollenen Augen, die mich nun traurig anstarrten.

„Ich weiß von dem Unfall Bella, die Anderen haben mich angerufen, als ich gerade auf dem Weg zum Auto war. Ich…". Getroffen und doch fasziniert lauschte ich ihr, verwundert darüber, wie sehr mich diese andere, neue Seite Rosalies zu schockieren schien. Hatte ich sie tatsächlich die ganze Zeit über nur als unnahbares, selbstsüchtiges Biest angesehen? Ein Schauer durchfuhr mich, doch sie bemerkte davon nichts. Zögernd riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken und fuhr stockend fort, während ich immer noch in ihren Armen lag.

„Ich wollte gerade zu ihnen, als ich deinen Wagen sah.". Jetzt war ihre Stimme von Furcht und Besorgnis erfüllt. Zuerst fielen ihre Augen auf mich, anscheinend auf der Suche nach Verletzungen, dann zum Wagen, der unberührt neben uns an der wenig befahrenen Strecke stand, wir nur knapp daneben am Straßenrand. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete leise: „Nein, mir fehlt nichts. Ich… es ist nur…". Ich stockte. Es war ungewohnt, ihr von meinen Problemen zu erzählen. Hatte sie im Moment dafür überhaupt den Kopf? Wahrscheinlich nicht. „Ich musste an Edward denken und dann überkam es mich…". Am Ende brach meine Stimme und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen.

Doch Rosalie verstand.

Ihre Hand fand den Weg zu meinem Gesicht und mit einem traurigen Lächeln tupfte sie mit einem feinen Taschentuch über die salzige Flüssigkeit, die sofort aufgesogen wurde. So leise, dass ihre Stimme schon fast nicht mehr hörbar war, flüsterte sie mir zu: „Ich verstehe dich Bella. Besser, als du von mir denken magst.". Dann schloss sie mich wieder in die Arme und wiegte mich sanft hin und her. Sie gab mir den Halt, den ich brauchte.

Und an dem Abend hatte ich eine Schwester dazu gewonnen.

oOoOoOo

Es war nur zehn Minuten später, als ich auf dem Beifahrersitz von Rosalies Wagen saß, das Radio ausgeschaltet und ich in die Nacht starrend. Komisch. Als ich noch vor meinem Zusammenbruch durch die Straßen gefegt war, nicht auf das Tempolimit achtend, war jede Sekunde überlebenswichtig gewesen. Ich wollte ihn sehen. So schnell wie möglich.

Doch jetzt, wo seine Schwester mich zur Ruhe gebracht hatte und nun dabei war, meinen Wagen auf einen nahe gelegenen Parkplatz zu fahren, damit niemand anderes hinein fuhr – es wurde in Forks Nachts oft nebelig -, hatte mich etwas erfasst. Es war schwer zu beschreiben.

**Frieden.**

_Egal was passieren würde, seine – meine Familie wäre gegenseitig für einander da._

**Vertrauen.**

_Die Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden würde. _

**Liebe…**

_Eine Verbindung, die meine Brust schmerzen ließ, durch die ich doch zugleich wusste, er war noch am Leben._

_**Edward.**_

oOoOoOo

(Edward)

_**Bella.**_

Tiefste Dunkelheit umhüllte mich. Meine Sicht schien aus nichts Anderem zu bestehen. Ich wusste weder wer ich war, noch wo ich mich befand. Höllenqualen hatte mir bis eben noch die Luft zum Atmen geraubt, jetzt waren sie weg. Verschwunden. Stattdessen spürte ich nichts. War ich… tot?

_**Bella!**_

Eine Stimme hallte in meinem Kopf wieder. Ich erkannte sie nicht. Doch der Name… Bella? Ein Gedanke, kurz und nichtssagend, brachte für mich Antwort genug. Isabella Swan. Meine Bella! Meine Liebe, mein Leben, mein…

„_Edward?!"_

Die Dunkelheit wich dem Licht, das meinem Herzen entsprungen zu sein schien. Der Ursprung interessierte mich nicht weiter. Es war wunderschön. Das Gefühl der Liebe, die ich für dieses Mädchen empfand, war überwältigend und berauschend. Ich würde sie nie im Leben gehen lassen…

„_Edward, hörst du mich?! Komm schon Junge…!"_

Im Leben nicht. Aber was war mit dem Tod? Hatte ich sie zurückgelassen? Allein mit dem Schmerz und der Trauer? Selbige Gefühle wallten in mir auf. Trauer, weil sie die Liebe meines Lebens war. Ich wollte – _konnte_ nicht getrennt von ihr sein! Schmerz, weil mit den Worten Carlisles auch die Erinnerungen daran zurückkehrten.

Das weiße, eben noch so beruhigende Licht wurde grell und beißend. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht davor verschließen. Das Reißen in meiner Brust wurde stärker, die Luft knapper. Ich hörte mich entfernt nach Luft japsen.

„_Er kommt zu sich! Edward!"_

Dann wurde das Licht schwächer und eine dumpfe Erschütterung erfüllte meinen Körper.

„Verdammt, fahrt vorsichtiger!"

Carlisle. Mein Vater. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf meinen Lippen, obgleich es von der schmerzverzerrten Miene überschattet wurde. Ich hörte ein lautes Schreien. Meine Stimme.

Dann schlug ich die Augen auf.


	14. Kapitel 14 POV Carlisle

**Twilight**

_**Sekunden des Todes – POV Carlisle**_

(Carlisle)

_Es war für den Fahrer neben mir leicht gewesen, die Unfallstelle auszumachen._

Emmett, der an der Fahrbahn stand und uns zu winkte, hatte uns scheinbar schon von Weitem hören kommen. Verständlich, hier in dieser Einöde…

_Es war einfach gewesen, die junge Frau aus zu machen, dessen Wagen kopfüber im Graben lag._

Auch, wenn mich ihr Schicksal bei Weitem mehr erschütterte, als erwartet.

**Aber es war unendlich viel schwerer und schmerzvoller gewesen, meinen Sohn am Rande liegen zu sehen, geziert von einer spitzen Glasscherbe, die sich ihren Weg in seine Brust gesucht und ihn so schwer verletzt hatte.**

**Es war unendlich viel schwerer gewesen, meinen Sohn bewusstlos und blutbefleckt im Wagen sitzen zu sehen, sein Gesicht so leblos…**

**Es war grausam, meinen Sohn leiden zu sehen, mit einer Emotion, die gefährlich in seinen Augen aufblitzte. Reue. Schuld. Hoffnungslosigkeit.**

Binnen weniger Sekunden war ich aus dem Krankenwagen gehechtet, meine Utensilien bei mir und rannte nun einem Wahnsinnigen gleich zu Edward. Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, als ich die schwere seiner Verletzung ausmachen konnte. Zuerst nur etwas, richtige Untersuchungen waren mir hier noch nicht möglich. Aber das genügte mir vollkommen. Zitternd ließ ich mich neben ihm nieder. Er war bewusstlos.

Emmett, der meinem Kollegen den Weg zum Autowrack zeigte, der Tatsache gewiss, ich würde auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen, warf mir noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bei dem es mich schauderte. Er dachte doch nicht, der Unfall wäre seine Schuld gewesen? Nie könnte ich so von ihnen denken, nicht einmal, wenn alle Beweise dagegen sprechen sollten. Sie waren meine Schützlinge, wie meine eigenen Kinder, ich würde nie einen von ihnen solch eine Bürde auferlegen. Nicht freiwillig.

Das Zittern in meinen Händen war einem Stück Entschlossenheit gewichen, als ich mich vorsichtiger als sonst daran machte, den _Patienten_ zu untersuchen…

Kurze Zeit später hallte ein Ruf durch die kühle Nachtluft. „Doktor Cullen! Wir brauchen sie hier. Schnell!!". Ein Sanitäter stand an dem Wrack der jungen Fahrerin, die Edward gleich am Fahrbahnrand lag und bewusstlos zu sein schien.

Mit mir selbst hadernd, blickte ich hinab zu Edward, ein merkwürdiges Drücken in meiner Brust schien mir die Luft abzuklemmen…

„Geh. Ich passe auf ihn auf." Emmett.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte meine Züge, als ich zu ihm aufsah und er sich niederkniete. Er versuchte die Geste zu erwidern, was ihm jedoch gründlich misslang. Einfühlsam legte ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, versuchte ihm etwas Trost zu spenden. „Wie geht es Jasper?".

Ohne zu zögern antwortete er mit tonloser Stimme: „Die Feuerwehr trifft gleich ein und versucht ihn rauszuschneiden… er ist eingeklemmt." – „Und wie geht es dir, Emmett?".

Es dauerte wieder nicht lang, doch dieses Mal senkte er seinen Blick. Ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, ob es aus Reue oder einer Lüge heraus geschah. „Gut soweit. Jetzt mach schon!". Ich nickte wiederwillig, schnappte mir meine Sachen und rannte auf die andere Straßenseite. Ich vertraute ihm.

„Doktor Cullen, sie hat keinen Puls mehr!"

Geschockt betrachtete ich die Szene vor mir. Mein Kollege war verzweifelt dabei, sie zu reanimieren, bisher jedoch erfolglos. „Lassen sie mich mal ran.". Schnell war er an ihrem Kopfende und blies regelmäßig Luft in ihre Lungen, während meine Hände und Arme versuchten, ihr Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen und ich gespannt in ihr Gesicht schaute.

Sie hatte dunkelblonde Haare, offen fielen sie auf den feuchten Asphalt. Ihre Lippen waren schmal und ihr Körper schlank. An ihrem Finger war ein silberner Ring mit einem kleinen Edelstein verziert…

„_Doktor Cullen…"_

Liebevoll schmiegte sich ein Armband an ihr Handgelenk, ebenfalls in Silber gehalten. Ein kleiner, ovaler Anhänger war daran angebracht, zwei Namen und ein Herz…

„Doktor Cullen, sie ist tot…"

Fassungslos blickte ich in ein trauriges Gesicht auf. Mein Kollege. Er schüttelte seichte den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass ich ihren Tod feststellte. Langsam, fast wie in Trance hob ich meine Hand und blickte auf die fortwährend laufenden Zeiger. Zu viele Minuten waren vergangen, ohne dass wir es geschafft hatten, sie ins Leben zurück zu holen. _Getötet…_

_Nein!,_ rief ich in Gedanken aus. Es war ein Unfall…

Ich musste mich räuspern, bevor meine klare Stimme über den Ort des Geschehens streifte und mir viel zu laut vor kam. _„Zeitpunkt des Todes, 4 Uhr 34."_

Die Tragödie hatte ihr erstes Opfer gefordert. Es war eine junge, verheiratete Frau gewesen, die zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort gewesen war.

In diesem Augenblick hatte ich noch nicht gewusst, dass sie zwei kleine Töchter gehabt hatte.


	15. Kapitel 15 POV Rosalie

**Twilight**

_**Begegnungen – POV Rosalie**_

(Rosalie)

Das Warten kostete mich einige Nerven, nachdem Bella und ich endlich im Krankenhaus eingetroffen waren, nur um festzustellen, dass Esme und Alice noch genauso wenig wussten, wie wir zwei. Unsere… _Vertrautheit_, welche zuvor nicht gerade sehr löblich gewesen war, fiel nun auch den Anderen nach wenigen Sekunden auf, doch niemand sagte etwas dazu. Wahrscheinlich vermuteten sie, dass es am Unfall lag. Damit hatten sie auch vollends recht.

Das Erste, was mir begegnete war eine besorgte Mutter, die innerhalb weniger Sekunden bei mir wahr und mich liebevoll in die Arme nahm. Obwohl ich nach außen hin die Sichere spielte, nur um Bella und die Anderen vor Schlimmeren zu bewahren, hieß das nicht, dass es in meinem Inneren genauso aussah. Im Gegenteil. Tränen wollten in mir aufwallen, doch ich sträubte mich mit allen Kräften dagegen. Es tat weh, so sehr, dass ich es noch nicht an mich heran lassen konnte. _Noch nicht._

Esme schenkte mir das hoffnungsvollste Lächeln, das ich in den letzten Stunden wohl gesehen hatte. Von meiner Rückfahrt, bis hin zum Mitnehmen Bellas. Ich scheiterte kläglich daran, es zu erwidern. Keine Sekunde später, nachdem sie mich entlassen hatte und Bella in eine feste Umarmung zog, kam mir ein schwarzhaariger Wirbelwind entgegen.

„Rose!"

Das Schluchzen war deutlich heraus zuhören und ich biss mir fest auf die Unterlippe, bis ich einen metallenen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge bemerkte. Blut. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum. „Alice… Shhh… Ganz ruhig.". Sobald ich sie in meine Arme gezogen hatte, rannen salzige Tränen ihre zarten Wangen hinab. Da schien sie wohl was aufgestaut zu haben, stellte ich beunruhigt fest.

„I… Ich bin s…so froh, das-s du da bist!", beweinte sie die so lieb formulierten Worte. Unsere schwesterliche Beziehung war enger und tiefgehender, als so manch anderer auf den ersten Blick feststellen mochte. Deshalb erschien ein sanftes Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, während ich ihren zitternden Körper wiegend in meiner Umarmung barg.

„Kleines, hör mir zu. Alles wird gut, okay?!"

So unsicher ich auch war, so wenig ich selber meinen Worten Glauben schenken konnte, umso mehr Kraft schienen sie Alice zu geben, die nur auf so etwas gewartet hatte, um einen kleinen, rettenden Anstoß zu finden. Jetzt sahen ihre großen, runden und wässrigen Augen zu mir auf und ein noch zaghaftes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Langsam nickte sie, während die Tränen weiterflossen und wir uns zu viert langsam den Sitzen näherten. Bella hatte sich an Esmes Schulter gelehnt und blickte düster Löcher in die Luft. Ob sie etwas spürte? Ungläubig schielte ich um mich, dann schloss ich die Augen und dachte an meinen großen kleinen Brummbären… meinen Teddy. Emmett.

Sofort begann ich zu lächeln, als ich an unsere Kosenamen dachte. Erinnerungen stiegen auf, Bilder aus glücklicheren Tagen und mein Herz wandte sich etwas aus dem eisernen Griff, den die Furcht mir auferlegt hatte.

Emmett…

„Rose…"

Mein Gesicht und mein Puls schossen in die Höhe und ich riss verwundert meine Augen auf. Jeden Zentimeter des Warteraums suchten sie ab, bis sie **ihn** gefunden hatten. Sein Hemd an ein paar Stellen zerrissen, überall war er blutbefleckt…

Der Anblick erschreckte mich nicht, nicht ein bisschen, als ich aufsprang und meine zitternden Beine auf ihn zu schritten. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Ich hatte es noch gar nicht richtig begriffen, als ich mit einem glücklichen Aufschrei in seinen Armen lag und wieder und wieder wirres Zeug von mir gab.

„Oh Gott… Du lebst!! Du _lebst!!_"

Ich schluchzte, ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit Küssen. Seine Hände legten sich um meine Hüfte, als er mich durch die Luft wirbelte und ein tiefes Lachen von sich gab. „Rose… meine Rosie…". Er verbarg sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren und atmete ein paar Mal durch, meinen Duft und den meines Shampoos aufnehmend, während seine Augen geschlossen waren. Erst dann blickte er auf und sagte mit nüchterner Stimme: „Ich liebe dich. Verdammt, ich war mir dessen noch niemals so sicher! Ich liebe, liebe, liebe dich Rosalie!".

Ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen, ich wollte sein Geständnis erwidern, doch als ich meinen Mund öffnete, wollte nichts daraus hervordringen. Ich nickte bloß und verschloss seine zu einem Grinsen verzogenen Lippen mit meinen. Endlich. Endlich war er wieder bei mir! Ich würde ihn nie wieder einfach so gehen lassen! Niemals im Leben!

„Emmett!", unterbrach uns eine kreischende Stimme und ich wusste, dass die anderen Mädels auch ihrer Freude freien Lauf lassen wollten. Zumindest, bis die Trauer und die Ungewissheit über Jasper und Edward wieder eintrat. Ich schluckte, senkte meinen Blick, bevor ich wieder das aufmunternde Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte und einen Schritt zurückgetreten war. Emmett entging das Ganze natürlich nicht, aber er sagte nichts, bedachte mich stattdessen nur mit einem sorgenvollen Blick, bevor er zuerst Esme und Alice, dann Bella fest in seine Arme schloss.

„Ich bin so froh Schatz, dass es dir gut geht!", sagte unsere Mutter und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. Ihre Augen leuchteten etwas auf, stellte ich beruhigt fest. Auch wenn die Ungewissheit mehr denn je vorherrschte, ein Ziel war erreicht. Ein Sohn, Mann, Bruder war heil zu uns zurückgekehrt.

„Wie… Wie geht es Jasper? Und Edward?"

Alice, zuerst unsicher, ob sie das Thema ansprechen sollte, hatte sich getraut und ihre Stimme erhoben. Nach der Euphorie stürzte das Geschehen stärker denn je auf uns ein und es kostete mich einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, nicht aufzuschluchzen. Starke Arme zogen mich an Emmetts Brust und ich war froh, ihn wieder an meiner Seite zu haben. Seufzend lehnte ich mich gegen ihn und beobachtete die Gesichter der Anderen.

Emmetts Stimme war fester, als ich erwartet hatte. „Ich glaube, sie sind in sicheren Händen. Carlisle hat sie gleich in die OPs gebracht. Ich denke…", begann er zu zögern und mit einem Stirnrunzeln wandte ich mein Gesicht, „Ich denke, sie werden durchkommen!". Den Selbstzweifel keines Falls überhörend blieb mein fragender Blick an ihm haften, doch er schüttelte seichte seinen Kopf und setzte genauso wie ich zuvor ein falsches Lächeln auf. Was verbarg er?

Bella und Alice sahen sich aufmunternd an und fielen in eine wortlose Umarmung, die Hoffnung genießend, die sie in diesen Augenblicken durchströmte.

Er gab sich doch nicht etwa…

Nein!

Nur weil er ohne Verletzungen…

Nein!!

In meiner Verzweiflung bemerkte ich Esmes Blick nicht, der ernst auf uns gerichtet war. Bemerkte nicht, dass Emmett trocken schluckte und um Fassung rang, als er an das Erlebte zurückdachte. Bemerkte nicht, dass mir stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

_Bemerkte nicht die Klauen des Todes, die immer noch über Emmett schwebten, sich keine Sekunde von ihm entfernend!_


	16. Kapitel 16 POV Alice & Jasper

**Twilight**

_**Fassaden – POV Alice & Jasper**_

_**Teil 1**_

(Alice)

Nachdem die Aufregung um Emmett sich langsam gelegt hatte, saßen wir in einer Sitzgruppe, bestehend aus sechs Sesseln und wechselten ab und an ein paar Worte. Selbst, wenn die Stimmung nicht wirklich besser war, als zu Anbeginn, so hatte sie sich doch etwas aufgelockert. Zu verdanken war dies nicht nur Emmett, der ab und an ein paar Witze riss, nur um uns ein verstohlenes Lächeln zu entlocken, sondern auch Rosalie, die mit jeder Faser ihres Daseins Emmett ihre Liebe zeigte. Auch, wenn die Sorge um ihn nie ganz aus ihrem Blick zu verschwinden schien.

Bella, Esme und ich waren schließlich nicht doof. Es war ein Leichtes für uns, ihre Gefühle zu lesen, selbst, wenn sie sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu überdecken versuchte. In den letzten zwei Stunden, die wir wartend da gesessen hatten, sah ich eine Seite an ihr, die mich sehr überraschte. Obwohl wir so eine enge, schwesterliche Beziehung miteinander hatten, war ihre Maske nie ganz gewichen. Ihre Maske, bestehend aus Eitelkeit, Selbstsucht und Hinterhalt.

Nach all den Jahren, die wir in unserer neuen Familie damit zugebracht hatten, zusammenzuwachsen und füreinander da zu sein, hatte sie nie ihr kleines Geheimnis verraten. Eines, das sie so erschüttert zu haben schien, dass sie ihr wahres Ich verbarg. Carlisle wusste es, so viel hatte ich in der letzten Zeit mitbekommen. Auch Esme schien eingeweiht, sowie Edward und schließlich Emmett. Doch keiner verlor jemals ein Wort darüber und niemand von uns fragte danach.

Mein Blick war weiterhin auf das momentan glückliche Mädchen gerichtet, als meine Gedanken von einer bekannten Stimme unterbrochen wurde. Carlisle!

„Hallo miteinander!"

Noch während mein Kopf herumwirbelte und ich mein Bein vom anderen hinab schob, flog Esme an mir vorbei und drückte ihn fest an sich. Ihr Gesicht war an seiner Brust verborgen und ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern. Nach einem Augenblick der Überraschung machte sich ein trauriges, müdes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen breit, seine Augen auf dem Schopf seiner Frau liegend, seine Hände ihren Körper an sich pressend.

Es bedürfte ihn keinerlei Worte, nur ein paar Atemzüge, in denen er Esme zur Ruhe brachte. Sein Verhalten sprach für sie Bände, in einem Moment der Aufmerksamkeit war sie sich seiner Gefühle gewiss. Und so ging sie nach kurzer Zeit auf etwas Abstand, um zu ihm auf zu sehen. Ihre Stimme war leise, als sie ihn zu fragen begann: „Was ist mit ihnen? Wie ist es verlaufen?". Ihre Sorge teilend erhob ich mich langsam, das einengende Gefühl in meiner Brust ignorierend und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während ich sie gegen meinen erstarrten Körper drückte.

Bitte…

Bitte lass ihn am Leben sein…

Ich schloss meine Augen, starr vor Angst. Bilder flackerten auf, ich sah blonde, wirre Haare, liebevolle Augen und ein schmales, schüchternes Lächeln. Seine Züge waren angespannt, von seiner Vergangenheit gezeichnet. Ich wünschte mir, seine Haut berühren zu können und zeitgleich schloss er seine Augen, sich meiner Berührung hingebend. Dann platzte der Traum in tausende, kleine Glassplitter.

„Sie sind beide soweit wohlauf. Jaspers Arm war schwerer zu behandeln, als seine Kopfverletzung und im Moment kann ich nicht sagen, wie es damit weitergehen wird. Wir müssen den kommenden Tag abwarten.". Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte traf mich ein Lichtstrahl der aufgehenden Sonne im Gesicht, so dass ich unvermittelt blinzeln musste, um die Tränen zu verdrängen.

Unaufgefordert fuhr er fort. „Edward…", er unterbrach sich selbst, um seine Augen zu schließen und mit den Fingern seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren, um aufkommende Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben, „Seine Verletzung war schlimmer, als wir gedacht haben.". Ich sah neben mir einen Schatten zu Boden gehen und als ich erkannte, dass es Bella war, hatte Emmett sie schon aufgefangen und in seinen Schoß gezogen. „Ganz ruhig, Kleine… Alles wird gut, hörst du?!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und in einer Sekunde hockte ich neben ihr auf dem Boden und strich ihr über den Kopf.

Carlisle fuhr fort, als ob es ihn drängte, die Nachricht los zu werden. Mir graute es und ich senkte den Blick, um den traurigen Augen ausweichen zu können. „Die inneren Blutungen konnten gestoppt werden. Allerdings hat sein Gehirn bei dem Aufprall einiges abbekommen… Im Moment befindet er sich in einer Art Koma. Es tut mir Leid…". Seine Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser und ich hörte deutlich das Zittern heraus, als er um Fassung rang. Nach Atem ringend ließ er sich in einen der Sessel nieder.

Ich schluckte trocken, als ich mit heiserer Stimme fragte: „Kann… Kann ich Jasper sehen?". Erst jetzt schaute ich auf, um Carlisles Nicken sehen zu können, als er mit gütigem Ausdruck auf mich herabblickte. Er wirkte gefasster, als vor wenigen Augenblicken noch. Fassade? Noch jemand, der sich eine Bürde auferlegte, um andere zu täuschen? Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Bella neben mir aufsprang, ihr Gesicht blass und mit Tränen und Make up verschmiert und in Richtung Bad verschwand.

Seufzend stand ich auf und lief ihr hinterher. Natürlich konnte ich meine beste Freundin jetzt nicht allein lassen. Auch wenn ich Jasper im Moment mehr als alles auf der Welt sehen wollte, hätte ich mich nicht zuerst um sie kümmern sollen?! Oder wäre mir dann genauso eine Maske auferlegt worden?

Ich schüttelte mich, angeekelt von dem Gedanken und versuchte meinen Kopf frei zu kriegen, als ich in die Damentoilette stürmte. Niemand war hier, stellte ich fest, als ich in die offen stehenden Kabinentüren spähte, um Bella zu finden. Gerade wollte ich nach ihr rufen, als ein Würggeräusch am Ende des Raumes meine Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln lief ich zu ihr hin, um ihre Haare hochzuhalten und Bella tröstend über den Rücken zu streicheln. Meine leise gesprochenen Worte erreichten ihre Ohren und langsam beruhigte sie sich. „Gleich was passiert, ihr werdet das hier überstehen! Genauso, wie Jasper und ich es überstehen werden, okay? Gib nicht die Hoffnung auf, jetzt, wo ich, Edward und Du sie am Nötigsten brauchen. Wir halten uns gegenseitig aufrecht, so war es immer! Bitte, gib nicht auf!".

Als sie sich das Gesicht gewaschen und sich zurecht gemacht hatte, spähten ihre verzweifelten Augen mich aus dem Spiegel an. Ich stand schräg hinter ihr und beobachtete sie. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich zu mir um. Die Hoffnung von vorhin war erloschen. Wut keimte in mir auf.

„Verdammt Bella!", rief ich aufgebracht und packte sie an den Schultern. „Wenn Du **jetzt** aufgibst, ist das einem Verrat gleich! Willst du ihn jetzt im Stich lassen?! Nach allem, was er für dich getan hat?!!", einen Augenblick lang durchzuckte mich Reue, alte Kamellen hochzubringen, aber die Wut trieb mich weiter, als sie mir in forschem Ton antwortete: „Du verstehst das nicht, Alice! Du verstehst gar nichts!" – „Ach, hüpft Jasper etwa glücklich draußen herum?! Ich glaube kaum! Er ist genauso verwundet, wie Edward, auch wenn es besser aussieht, im Moment! Aber ich bin genauso getroffen wie Du, spüre die glei-!"

Als ich unterbrochen wurde, sah ich ihren Blick. Keine Wut lag mehr darin. Nur noch Trauer und Verzweiflung. Augenblicklich lockerte ich meinen festen Griff, als ihre zuerst vor Furcht gepeinigten Worte in ein von Zorn getriebenes Schreien übergingen.

„_Nein_ Alice, du _verstehst_ nicht! Ich bin schwanger…** Verdammt, ich erwarte ein Kind von Edward!**"


	17. Kapitel 17 POV Alice & Jasper

**Twilight**

_**Liebe überdauert – POV Alice & Jasper**_

_**Teil 2**_

* * *

(Alice)

Ich erstarrte.

Mein Kopf wurde leer.

Eine Minute schien vergangen zu sein, bis sich mein Körper wieder in Gang setzte und ich in Bellas vor Angst geweitete Augen sah. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht geplant hatte, mir etwas davon zu erzählen. Nicht jetzt. Meine Stimme klang in meinen Ohren panisch, als ich sie bebend fragte: „Was? Bist… bist Du dir ganz sicher?!".

Meine Hand fuhr durch meine Haare und augenblicklich sah ich mich nach dem kleinen Hocker um, der an der Wand gegenüber der Spiegel stand. Erschöpft ließ ich mich darauf nieder. Mein Blick glitt langsam zu Bella hinauf, die sich wieder umgewandt hatte, die Hände auf den Beckenrand gestützt und das Gesicht nach unten geneigt. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie mir antwortete.

„Ja. Ich bin seit einer Woche überfällig. Vorgestern war ich beim Arzt.". Bella atmete tief ein, bevor sie ihren Kopf in ihre Hände legte, sich nun mit den Ellenbogen abstützend und weiterredete: „Er hat es mir bestätigt. Ich wollte Edward bei unserem Ausflug davon erzählen und dann Euch. Wenn er sich dafür entschieden hätte…". Ich unterbrach sie und sprang von meinem Sitz auf, Wut durchströmte mich.

„Hältst Du Edward für so bescheuert und klein kariert? Du weißt besser als ich, dass er sich schon immer Kinder gewünscht hat!". Ihre Antwort kam rascher, als erwartet. Mit Schwung drehte sie sich zu ihr um, so dass ihre rot-schwarzen Haare ihr wirr ins Gesicht fielen. „Glaubst du, das ist mir nicht bewusst?! Aber denk doch mal nach, Alice, _denk nach!_ Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt! Meinen Abschluss in ein paar Monaten in der Tasche und dann Mutter?! Ich… Ohne Collegeausbildung kommt man im Leben nicht weit, verdammt!".

Tränen rannen über ihr schönes Gesicht, als sie sich die Haare raufte und aus der Toilette stürmte. Ich wollte ihr hinterher, doch als ich auf den Gang blickte, war sie schon verschwunden. Es kostete mich einige Atemzüge, bevor ich mich von der Wand, gegen die ich lehnte, abstieß und ein paar Zimmer weiter ging.

Bella und ich würden noch ein ernstes Gespräch führen, doch im Moment…

Im Moment brauchte ich jenen Mann, nach dem es mich schon so lange sehnte.

Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte meine Lippen, als ich vorsichtig die Tür zu Jaspers Zimmer aufstieß.

* * *

(Jasper)

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neu anbrechenden Morgens erleuchteten mein in weiß gehaltenes Zimmer in einem sanften Rotton, der sich über die Wände zog. Nuancen aus Orange, Gelb und Rosa verzauberten den Beginn des Tages in ein herrliches Farbenspiel. Als ich vor einer halben Stunde aufgewacht war, saß Carlisle an meinem Bett und hatte mir ein glückliches Lächeln geschenkt. Er erzählte mir von dem Unfall, von der Operation, meinem Arm…

Aber nicht von Edward. Nicht von Emmett, Alice oder sonst Jemandem. Ich war eine Spur beunruhigt, aber die Medikamente und der zauberhafte Anblick sorgten dafür, dass ich nichts Unüberlegtes tat oder mich aufregte.

Nein. Ich würde später dafür Zeit haben und mich den Sorgen widmen, die vor meinem Fenster lauerten. Aber jetzt…

Jetzt hatte ich Zeit, meine Seele baumeln zu lassen und mich meiner Gesundheit zu widmen. So hatte Carlisle es mir gesagt. Und irgendwie… schien er Recht zu haben.

Ein feines Lächeln bildete sich ganz automatisch auf meinen Lippen und mein Kopf drehte sich zur Tür. Ein dumpfes Gefühl, nicht klar, aber ich wusste, dass _sie_ kam. Das Strahlen aus meinem Herzen breitete sich aus und spiegelte sich auf meinem Gesicht wieder, als _sie_ ihre zierliche Hand auf den Türknopf legte und behutsam die so störende Barriere zwischen uns durchbrach.

Hätte ein leichtes Ziehen in meiner Schulter mich nicht an den Schmerz erinnert, würde ich höchstwahrscheinlich denken, ich lebte in einer Traumwelt, fernab von der Realität. Das bunte Farbenspiel des Morgens, _Alice_, wie sie in einem weißen Kleid nicht weit von mir entfernt stand und die Tür hinter sich schloss,…

…sie auf mich zu schritt, sich federleicht auf meine Bettkante setzte, immer dieses gewisse Lächeln auf den Lippen… sich dann zu mir hinab beugte und ihre rosigen, zarten Lippen mit meinen zu einem Kuss verschloss.

Selbst, als die schöne Traumwelt verging, Alice sich mir in einer weißen Hose und einem rosafarbenen Top offenbarte und eine Wolke die Romanze beendete, selbst dann fühlte ich mich geborgen und zu Hause. Bei meiner Geliebten, meiner Freundin, meiner Existenz.

_Denn jeder noch so schreckliche Unfall mochte unsere Leben, unsere Körper in Gefahr bringen, ja selbst die, die uns so sehr am Herzen lagen. Doch jede, starke Liebe überdauert. Sie überdauert alles._


End file.
